AmericaXOC Ellesmere Island: Comic Books
by trblmkr207
Summary: Another Request, this is what the character looks this:


Alfred Jones was sitting in the office of his house. He had to make a comic book series about something. Why? Well his boss said to, and well He's the Hero here to save the day! But, alas our poor hero has fallen to the cursed and evil writers block. He didn't really know what to draw. Everything he tried to write or draw didn't seem to be right. Soon he found himself thinking of one of his close friends, Eden Parker. She was a good friend for a long time. For about 200 years or so. You see this is possible because they are the human personifications of countries. Alfred Jones is the human personification of America, and Eden was the one of Ellesmere Island.

Alfred didn't really know what he was drawing. He was just starting to doodle of her face. Her long brown hair cascading down her shoulders, but not forgetting the blue ribbon she always wore in it. Then onto her beautiful dark brown eyes that always seemed to be shining. After drawing her eyes he added her adorable freckles. This caused Alfred to chuckle silently to himself as he drew her normal slight smiling face. At that he could feel the heat appear on his cheeks. He didn't really know as to why he was blushing so much. I mean she was beautiful. He had thought that ever since he met her in the 1880s. Back then she was new and had much to learn, so he took it as his job as the hero to help her out and taught her how to make an economy, culture, and taught her about the outside world and other countries.

Alfred so deep into his thoughts that he had forgotten about inviting her over to help him with the comic. Eden had dressed herself up slightly. She wasn't sure if today would be a good day to let Alfred know of her crush on him. You see, after having grown up with him and spent so much time with him, she had grown quite fond of the loud mouth American. There was a saying England, Arthur Kirkland, always said around the two. Opposites attract. She was calm and quiet, while he was loud and rambunctious to say the least. Arthur had always theorized the two would end up together after some time seeing as he raised the two but at different times. Eden let herself into the house after knocking and not receiving an answer. She walked in and towards the stairs after taking her coat off, pausing at the mirror in the hall to double check her appearance.

She stood there in a pair of dark skinny jeans, her black long sleeve covering her and accenting her curves and her brown hair. She took her boots off at the door due to it being winter out and the snow would make a mess. That was the last thing she needed. Slowly she took in a deep breath, building up the courage to walk up the stairs to his study where he was working, and ascending the stairs. As soon as she reached the top her hand had begun to twitch a little and butterflies were in her stomach, heart pounding and threatening to beat right out of her chest. What was she thinking? *click* Alfred had heard her coming up the stairs and turned his head to see her, causing a light blush to come over his and her cheeks. "Elles!" he said rather loudly, "I need you help ASAP!"

At that he grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the room and tossed her into the chair at the desk, completely forgetting about his doodle of her on the paper. "I need an idea for a comic," he said tapping the paper and then turning his back on her and pondering for a moment, "I think there have been enough comics like Captain America and Iron Man."

Eden looked at him with a WTF? Face on and then a small smile spread across her face and she chuckled. "Fine," she said looking down to the paper and seeing his drawing of her. She could feel the heat spread all through her face. "Um," she said tapping the paper and looking up at him, "Alfred, what is this?"

"Oh," he said turning his head and seeing his doodle of her, "I…. I was just, um, practicing drawing a heroin. Yeah and you seemed like the perfect kind of person to model one after."

At that Eden blushed a little more. Alfred did the same trying to hide his feelings for the other nation. "So, um," he said rubbing the back of his head, "Do you want a coke or something?"

~Time skip of a few hours~

Eden and Alfred were in the kitchen laughing and making hamburgers. "So you really did that to poor Arthur?" Eden said wiping away a few stray tears from laughing too hard.

"Yeah Dude! Why wouldn't I?" he said letting out his loud obnoxious laugh, "It was hilarious! I wish you had been there to see it!"

"Your too funny Alfie," she said brushing a strand of hair from her face as she glanced up into his bright blue eyes and feeling a small blush appear on her cheeks.

She shrugged it off and moved away for a moment to check on the hamburgers. Alfred had a small blush as he watched her work her magic. She always made the best burgers. She was tough, strong, and well perfect for him. "Y'know," he said smiling a bit to himself wondering how he could tell her how he felt, "I think I have an idea for the comic."

At that Eden turned around with a curious look on her face. "Oh," she said raising an eyebrow, "and what would that be?"

"I can't tell you," He said shaking his head with a cocky grin on his face, "Your just gonna have to wait the month to see it like everyone else."

Eden had just gotten the hamburgers all situated and on plates. "Well either way I'll find out sooner or later," she said handing him his plate and taking a bite of her burger, "Anyways, I'm taking this to go. Gotta stop in at Arthur's on my way home. See ya Alfie."

"See ya Elles," he said walking her to the door while eating his food at the same time, "Keep a watch for the comic." At that he winked at her and waved once she was in the car and backing out of the drive. 'I hope she won't mind that she's the hero,' he thought to himself as he ascended the stairs to his office to finish story boarding.

~A few months later~

"Alfred!" Eden was banging on the door to Alfred's house while holding his new comic in her hand, "Alfred! Open the door!"

She had waited for this moment. The moment he would return the feelings she had towards him. She couldn't wait to see him now. The comic they had worked on, the time they spent together, it was all perfect and apart of his plan. The comic was about a heroin who was in love with her best guy friend. The beginning of the comic opened up to a man who looked almost identical to Alfred confessing his love to the main character, Eliza Barker. She was a super hero who fought for the equality of all at night, and during the day she was an average high school student in love with her best guy friend, Alex Burgess. It was meant to be. Eden couldn't wait any longer and opened the door right as Alfred was at the foot of the stairs, a small blush appearing on his cheeks when he saw her.

"E-Elles," he said feeling the heat flooding up to his face, "I-I….."

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" she asked walking closer to him full of confidence and possibly some adrenaline, "I mean. Did you ever think I could return the feelings?"

At that Alfred was speechless and didn't know what to say. He just moved a little closer to her and put one hand on her cheek. "I didn't know what would happen if you knew," he said moving his lips slowly and kissing her lips softly.

Eden's eyes opened up in shock really quick, and the fluttered closed moving her arms up and around his neck, deepening the kiss. Soon they parted and they both smiled down at each other. Alfred rested his forehead against hers. "I don't like you," he said earning a frown from Eden and a big grin onto his face, "I love you."

That earned another kiss for Alfred and a smile on both of their faces. "I love you too," she said.


End file.
